Takane D. Goodman
Takane D. Goodman (高音・Ｄ・グッドマン), high-school student and secret mage orignally from the Magic World who is studying abroad at the St. Ursula High School section of Mahora. Her magical affinity is shadows, and she can summon and direct shadow warriors, as well as create highly elaborate shadow armor. Her clothes have a nasty habit of suffering wardrobe malfunctions in combat (although part of it is due to her taking off her regular clothes when wearing shadow armor, as the armor would increase a person's defense capabilities sevenfold if nothing is worn over it). Takane's kohais, Mei Sakura and Megumi Natsume has a pactio card with her. Part in the story Takane, Mei and Gandolfini tried to arrest Chao before the festival but released her on behalf of Negi. During the first day of the Festival, she and Mei attempted to stop Negi after Nodoka's request for a deep kiss resulted in him falling under the spell of the World Tree. However, they were thwarted by Negi, who delivered to them the first of their many strippings. She develops Tanaka-phobia due to her match with Tanaka-san, which led to an aforementioned blowing-off of clothing in front of thousands of people. She later loses to Negi in the tournament, and helps Asuna in an attempt to rescue Takamichi, both resulting in more unwanted nudity. In Chao's future, she is part of the force that is assigned to arrest Negi and his companions, after magic is revealed to the world. However, when she encounters Asuna's magical cancellation ability and her Pactio artifact, she is once again stripped bare. Back in the present, she takes part in the battle against Chao's robot forces, as a "Hero Unit" (similar to those found in Real Time Strategy games) assisting the civilian "players" in holding the line. Despite the large amount of clothes-stripping beams in use by the robots, she manages to stay dressed for the duration of the battle and is one of the "Hero Units" to avoid being sent three hours into the future. During the summer break, Takane, along with Mei, Misora, and Cocone, were visiting the Magic World around the time of the gatepost attacks and ended up getting stuck in the Magic World as well. She and the rest of girls that she was travelling with eventually meets up with some of students that accompanied Negi into the Magic World during the final match of the Ostia tournament, although they really get involved in assisting Negi's crew until the attack by Fate's minions at Godel's party, as they assisted in fighting the demon's and helping Asuna and Yue make their way to Haruna's ship. Due to her experience with magic, Takane has also become aware of some of the various people who are connected to it. Hence, she and Mei provide Negi and Asuna some exposition about Takahata's life before becoming a teacher at Mahora, and she was also the one to inform Yuna the truth about her parents actually being mages. She joined with Ala Alba in the battle to save the magical world. She watched Negi and Fate battle as well as helped battle Shirabe. Later, after Ala Alba returned from the magical world, she challenges Negi to a 'final battle' to make up for all the defeats he handed her. Once defeated, she bluntly asked Negi 'Why didn't you strip me?', apparently seeing it as his way of humiliating and pitying her. It seems she also has something of a crush on Negi, as just before their final bout, she declares that if she wins, he has to go out with her. After her defeat she think the reason for him not stripping her is that because she no longer allure him and start chasing him asking if he is going to undress her or if he will go out with her before their marriage. In the final chapter she and Mei are seen working with Akashi Yuna as agents of Megalo-Mesembria. Abilities Takane is an experienced mage, evident when she brought herself to the preliminaries of the martial arts tournament during the Mahora Festival. She also aided Negi in the ariel fight after Chao Lingshen was about to reveal magic top the world. *'Shadow Magic'- Her magical affinity is shadows, and she can summon and direct shadow warriors, as well as create elaborate shadow armors. These armors can increase the user's defense capabilities at least threefold, with it reaching up to sevenfold when not wearing any other clothes over them. :Spells *Nocturna Nigredinis (黒衣の夜想曲（ノクトウルナ・ニグレーディニス）, Nokutouruna Nigurēdinisu) *Lanceae Umbrae (百の影槍（ケントゥム・ランケアエ・ウンブラエ）, Kentumu Rankeae Unburae) *Lorica Umbrae (影の鎧（ローリーカ・ウンブラエ）, Rōrīka Unburae)) *Sagitta Magica - Aeru Capturae (魔法の射手・戒めの風矢（サギタ・マギカ・アエール・カプトゥーラエ）, Sagita Magika - Aēru Kaputūrae) *Umbrae (影よ（ウンブラエ）, Unburae) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Negi Crush